


[podfic] A striking resemblance to the embers of the past

by reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Podfic, Revelations, Rey is a Skywalker, just not how she expected, the skywalker family tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 14:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12866451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Leia insists Rey have a DNA test to make sure she and Finn are not related. The results are not what anyone was expecting.





	[podfic] A striking resemblance to the embers of the past

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A striking resemblance to the embers of the past](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12654225) by [victoria_p (musesfool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p). 



**Coverartist:**   [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Warnings:** the skywalker family tragedy, Revelations, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Rey is a Skywalker, just not how she expected

 **Length:**  00:29:34  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SW-TFA\)%20_A%20striking%20resemblance%20to%20the%20embers%20of%20the%20past_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
